


Sparks Fly

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episode: s03e01 Tattoo, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Post Season/Series 02, Rimming, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how is you loving me not bullshit?” Derek asked, sensing that he had won judging by his stupid smug smile.</p><p>Of course Derek would be the only person in the world who was smug when someone wasn’t in love with him.</p><p>“Just shut up,” Stiles said. “Fine, I don’t love you. Not right now anyway. But I will.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a Taylor Swift song called "Sparks Fly" and it's kind of the most perfect Sterek song ever. Seriously. It fits so well it's kind of bizarre.

This was the moment he’d been waiting for. Actually it was the moment everyone at Beacon Hills High had been waiting for. Stiles was sitting on the edge of his seat, half listening to the afternoon announcements and half squinting at the clock as the second hand ticked. Summer was just seconds away and while he was ready to burst out of his seat in a heavily choreographed musical number, Scott was slumped against his, toying with a loose strand on his t-shirt.

“Dude, what is wrong with you?” Stiles asked. “It’s almost summer. Do you know what this means? Sleeping in, no homework, extended curfew, trips to the beach, ice-cream, superhero blockbusters, _girls_.”

“Summer school,” Scott groaned, folding his arms on his desk before dropping his head.

“Yeah, but that’s not all summer,” Stiles said. “We’ll still have weekends and afternoons and evenings. But don’t think that you’re going to spend all of your free time with me, because I’m getting a girlfriend.”

“Oh really?” Scott asked, turning his head to look up at Stiles. “Lydia?”

“Maybe,” Stiles shrugged, eyeing the recently single strawberry blonde from the corner of his eye. Jackson had moved just a few days ago and she probably wanted some comfort and Stiles could definitely provide.

“Good luck with that,” Scott snorted.

“Hey, don’t doubt me,” Stiles said. “I don’t need all of that negative energy interfering with my game.”

“What game?”

Stiles was about to reply with a snappy comeback (as one does) when the announcements ended and the final bell of his sophomore year rang. All of the students hurriedly got out of their seats, racing toward the door to get on the bus or go to their car or walk home or whatever. It was summer and Stiles was 16 and there were no feral Alphas or killer lizards or geriatric psychopaths to ruin this.

He got out of his seat, grabbing his backpack and slipping the straps on his shoulders before bouncing a little, waiting for Scott to do the same. Of course Scott took his sweet time, sliding out of his seat, picking up his backpack with a heavy sigh, before dutifully following Stiles out of the classroom.

“So, when does summer school start?” Stiles asked as they headed down the hallway, nodding at random people he didn’t even know.

“Next week.”

“Ugh, they really want you to get in there soon, don’t they?”

“Yeah and this entire week I’ve got a full schedule at Deaton’s.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, deflating a little. “So, no time for your good buddy Stiles?”

“Well, not _a lot_ of time,” Scott said. “We can still hang out.”

And they would. They were Scott and Stiles, there was no way their summer wasn’t going to be filled with them hanging out every second they could. But Scott really wanted to try at summer school and he really wanted to try at getting over Allison and who was Stiles to intervene with that?

He’d miss his best friend, but this was important to Scott (despite his lackluster attitude) and he really shouldn’t get in the way.

“Since I have virtually no plans for the summer, just call me when you’re free,” Stiles said as they headed outside, Stiles about to head to his Jeep and Scott to his bike.

“Definitely,” Scott nodded.

There was a beat of silence before they were both surging forward, embracing the other in a hug that garnered a few strange looks from passersby.

“I’m gonna miss you, buddy,” Stiles said.

“You too.”

And then they sprung apart, coughing awkwardly before nodding at each other. After a final goodbye, they headed their own separate ways, starting their own separate summer vacations for the first time in years.

Stiles got into his Jeep, tossing his backpack into the passenger’s seat before letting out a sigh. Just because Scott wouldn’t be around for the summer break didn’t mean that it would be completely ruined. Scott wasn’t his only friend; he had plenty of people to hang out with. Lydia and Danny both had a lot of free time now that Jackson had moved, but he couldn’t really see either of them jumping at the opportunity to hang out with him. Allison was his friend, but that would be betraying Scott and she had said something about going to France with her dad this summer. Isaac was probably free, but he didn’t really like Stiles that much.

Okay, so Scott was kind of his only friend, but that didn’t mean that this summer would be horrible. He could always make new friends, especially of the female persuasion. And if all else failed, it wasn’t like his PS3 was going to turn its back on him anytime soon.

**OoOoOoO**

He was a week into summer vacation and about to lose his mind of boredom. His dad wanted him to get a part-time job and Scott was busy with school and his PS3 had decided that it just didn’t want to be a part of the world anymore three days into break.

And playing Pac-Man and crappy flight simulator games only went so far. His WoW account had been collecting dust for the past few months and he was about to log back in when his dad popped his head into the room, knocking on the door after he had already walked in.

“I’m heading into work, but I need you to do a favor for me.”

“Seriously?” Stiles groaned, acting like doing a favor for his dad was a chore when in actuality all he really wanted to do was get out of the house.

“Yes, seriously,” the Sheriff said, shaking his head. “I need you to head to IKEA for a new end table in the living room. The leg finally broke off.”

The end table in the living room was something of a running joke between him and his dad (and his mom, but…well--he wasn’t going to make himself sad by thinking about her). It had been on its last leg for a really long time. Whenever it would break, they would manage to fix it. Sometimes they would just be watching TV and the leg would snap off, making everything on the table slowly slide onto the floor.

“Is it really time?” Stiles asked.

“I’m afraid so, son,” his dad said, clamping a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Here’s the money for a new table, just get a cheap one, it doesn’t have to match the rest of the furniture.”

Stiles nodded, taking the money his dad handed him before waving him out of the room. He slumped against his seat, eyeing his laptop before standing up and heading toward his bathroom. Not leaving the house in five days meant not taking a shower in five days and even he could admit that a little hot water and soap could do him some good.

After showering and changing into some clean clothes, he grabbed his keys and the money his dad gave him before heading out. His Jeep also hadn’t been touched in five days, so she took a while to get started and he killed the ignition a few times, giving it too much gas and not letting up on the clutch in time. Eventually he got it started and was able to successfully back out of the driveway and turn onto the road without the Jeep lurching forward as it got used to first and then second gear.

Beacon Hills was a small town with only a few stores that actually sold goods that were any, well, _good_. He headed to the mall just outside of town, listening to the crappy summer pop songs and trying not to gain the attention of the people in the cars next to him as he bobbed his head up and down at red lights.

He parked at the mall and made his way inside, heading into IKEA and then into the furniture section. It wasn’t the most exciting trip he had taken to the mall (buying a Winter Formal dress with Lydia came to mind and he grinned at the memory), but he had needed to get out of the house so he couldn’t really complain. Stiles was looking at different end tables, actually trying to find one that matched the furniture in their living room, when a girl wearing a yellow polo shirt walked up next to him, smiling brightly.

“Can I help you find anything?”

Stiles turned and wow, okay, she was cute. And of course she wasn’t Lydia Martin, but she was shorter than him with blonde hair and blue eyes and an easy (and rather flirtatious) smile. She looked interested and not just in selling Stiles an end table.

“Uh, yeah,” he said finally, scratching the back of his neck before turning to the array of tables in front of him. “I’m looking for… Derek?”

“Excuse me?” she asked, her smile faltering slightly.

The cute IKEA girl disappeared from his thoughts and all he could focus on was Derek Hale, grumpy as ever, pushing around a cart filled with household items and looking at a list in his hand. It took all of two seconds for Derek’s werewolf hearing to pick up on Stiles saying his name though because he stopped walking and looked over.

Then they were just awkwardly staring at each other from across the store before Stiles raised one of his hands, waving.

There was some more awkwardness before Derek nodded back.

IKEA Girl rolled her eyes, sidestepping away from Stiles. “Well, I guess you and your boyfriend can finish shopping together.”

And then she was gone and so was the hope of a blissful summer romance of roller skating and snow cones and love confessions that they didn’t really mean.

He watched her go, turning back around only to find Derek and his cart filled with one of everything in the store right in front of him.

“Hey,” Derek said, nodding. “Sorry if I messed up… whatever you and her were doing.”

“No worries, dude, I’m pretty sure I messed it up,” Stiles shrugged. “Besides, she was only going to flirt with me so that I would buy the most expensive table here.”

Or maybe they would have gotten married someday and gained the American dream of 2.5 kids and a white picket fence.

“Huh,” Derek nodded, looking at Stiles before glancing down at the list in his hand.

“So, you look busy,” Stiles said, gesturing to the Derek’s cart. “You planning on making your rundown train depot homier or the house in the woods?”

“Neither,” Derek said. “I got a loft.”

Stiles had to admit he was a little impressed. Squatting in places that had a hundred different health violations didn’t seem that constant, but a loft did. A loft seemed stable and secure, like Derek was planning on staying for a long time.

And Stiles really tried to ignore the bubble of hope growing inside of him.

“Really?” Stiles said. “That’s awesome.”

He then peeked into Derek’s cart, looking at everything he was planning on buying. It definitely looked like he was starting over from scratch too. There were kitchen appliances, bathroom accessories, and throw pillows. A lot of throw pillows.

“Peter put them on the list,” Derek said, catching Stiles’ train of eye.

“Oh, so you guys are going to be living together?”

“No, he got an apartment downtown. He just made the list for me."

At the mention of Derek’s psycho uncle Stiles probably should have just said goodbye and then avoided Derek Hale for the rest of his existence, but he was never that good at doing things he should do.

“How much stuff do you have left on the list?” Stiles asked.

Derek responded by unfolding the list and unfolding and unfolding and unfolding and wow, Stiles definitely got the point. Apparently a lot went into a home and it made sense why people made a registry when they got married, because that was a lot.

They spent three hours in the store and five carts later they were checking out, Derek with his mountain of everything a loft would need and Stiles with one end table. Parting ways in the parking lot would have been another good way for Stiles to break off all attachment to Derek Hale, but then he offered to let Derek use his Jeep for space.

It wasn’t until Stiles was in Derek’s new loft (the spiral staircase was a very nice touch but it didn’t exactly help distract him from the gaping hole in the middle of the wall) and assembling a bookcase while Derek assembled his bedframe (the mattress having already been bought a few days prior) that he realized what he was doing. He was spending time with Derek Hale and being friends with Derek Hale and the check-out lady thought that they were boyfriends and had complimented them on the soap dishes Stiles had picked out.

“You can leave if you want.”

Stiles looked up from his half-assembled bookcase and across the loft at Derek. He had probably sensed Stiles’ confusion or something and he looked pretty nonchalant. Derek himself was probably wondering why Stiles was still hanging out with him.

“Scott’s at summer school,” he ended up saying because that was the answer to everything these days.

“Ah,” Derek said simply, nodding.

“And there’s not really… I mean, I do have other friends, but if Scott’s not there I’m just kind of this… outlier.”

He felt kind of pathetic saying it out loud, but it was the truth. It was either help Derek put his loft together or go back home to spend an entire day eating microwave meals and watching whatever he could stream on Netflix.

“Well,” Derek said. “I won’t turn you away.”

He almost dropped the screwdriver he was holding and his heart might have sped up at that, but he ignored it. He had to ignore it because this was Derek Hale and he was just being… hospitable. Derek was being hospitable and Stiles was mistaking it for flirting like an idiot.

“Thanks.”

“Sure.”

**OoOoOoO**

A few weeks passed before Stiles realized how pathetic staying inside was and how Derek was probably expecting him to take him up on his offer. He had had a few fun days with Scott, seeing a blockbuster or eating pizza and playing video games. But Scott was busy with school or work or not texting and calling Allison. Stiles was proud of his friend, proud that he was putting so much effort into trying to be better.

It wasn’t until Stiles was lounging in the living room, balancing a takeout box of Chinese food on his stomach and watching an _America’s Next Top Model_ marathon did he realize that bettering himself this summer would be a good thing too. Maybe getting over Lydia would be a smart thing to do or at least asking her out on an actual date or maybe he’d get a girlfriend like he had originally planned.

Getting a girlfriend seemed to be the last thing on his mind because an hour later he was freshly showered and standing in front of the door to Derek’s loft and trying to knock.

Eventually the door just opened and there stood Derek in his shirtless glory, sweating like he had just run a mile or maybe a hundred considering his Alpha werewolf stamina that Stiles assumed he had.

Derek and stamina. Yeah he definitely shouldn’t be thinking about that when the man was standing right in front of him.

“You’re late,” Derek said before turning around and walking into the loft.

“Late for what?” Stiles asked, following him in and closing the door behind him.

“I told you three weeks ago that you could come over whenever and you’re just now showing up,” Derek shrugged. “That’s late.”

“Well, I had stuff to do.”

“You smell like you’ve been sitting in your room for a month.”

“Three weeks.”

“Close enough.”

“Yeah, well what have you been up to?”

“Moving in,” Derek said, gesturing to the loft itself.

Stiles looked around, noticing that it had become cozier than when he had last visited. The furniture was all in place and there were dirty dishes in the sink and a book on the nightstand next to Derek’s bed.

“And looking for Boyd and Erica,” Derek tacked on.

His stomach dropped at that and he felt a ridiculous amount of guilt flood through him. Derek knitted his eyebrows at that, sighing and shaking his head.

“I know you saw them last,” he said. “And I know what Gerard did to you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Of course it is.”

“How?”

“You and Scott were in my pack, I was your Alpha, I should have--.”

“Just shut up,” Stiles said, making his way toward the couch and sitting down. “Scott was in your pack, not me. I don’t count.”

“Of course you do,” Derek assured, taking a seat next to him. “Why else would I let you in here? Why would I let you help me pick out sheets for my bed?”

Stiles’ face burned at that and he couldn’t even look at Derek anymore. He had picked out the sheets for Derek’s bed, but only because Derek had a lot of money and Stiles himself would probably never be able to sleep on Egyptian cotton. Besides, Derek deserved nice sheets. He had gone through enough.

“You’re still in Scott’s pack though,” Derek said and Stiles tried not to read too much into the sadness in his voice.

“I don’t see Scott much.”

“He’s trying to better himself,” Derek said. “Something I see that you’re not doing.”

He was about to ask what he meant when Derek poked him in the stomach and Stiles let out a less than masculine squawk, grabbing his stomach and glaring at Derek.

“Why did you--?”

“You’ve got a pooch.”

Stiles felt his mouth drop open and he couldn’t even come up with a snarky comeback because Derek was then running a hand through his hair.

“Trying to grow your hair out?”

No. Stiles wasn’t actually trying, he just didn’t see the point in giving himself a buzz cut if he was going to be home all day. It was in a weird stage right now, just these bristly little hairs sticking out from his head and making him look like he’d been electrocuted. It was still really short and there was nothing to it, but he didn’t want Derek to think that he had neglected himself _that_ much.

“Yep,” Stiles said, nodding. “Going for a new look.”

“Huh.”

And Stiles really didn’t know what to do with that reply, so he went back to his stomach, glaring down at it. “I’m not really getting a pooch, am I? I’m skin and bones; I’m incapable of getting a pooch.”

“Definitely not incapable,” Derek said, pinching the skin of his stomach and yep, he was getting a pooch. “I suggest running. Or not lying in bed all day.”

“Well then let’s go run.”

“What?”

“You’re already sweaty and you don’t have a shirt, so let’s go run.”

“I don’t want to have to slow down for you.”

“Trust me, buddy, you won’t have a problem with that.”

Stiles then stood up, gesturing toward the door and not even looking to see if Derek was following him before marching out of the loft. He could hear Derek chuckle from in the hall and he grinned to himself when Derek joined him, moving his hand like Stiles should be the one to lead the way.

**OoOoOoO**

Eventually his dad got a little concerned, wondering why so many people told him that they had seen Stiles and Derek running through neighborhoods and into the preserve almost every morning or afternoon or at midnight when Stiles had too much energy and Derek all but shoved him out the door. It was July already and Stiles was in his room, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts when his dad came in, frowning worriedly.

“Derek Hale?”

“Yep,” Stiles nodded, running a hand through his hair that was finally long enough to not look stupid but still not as long as he wanted.

“Derek Hale?” the Sheriff repeated, putting a little more emphasis on the name.

“Scott has summer school,” Stiles shrugged before grabbing the keys to his Jeep and slipping past his dad. “I’ll be home before curfew.”

He made it to the loft in record time and when he opened the door (because why would a werewolf need to lock his door when he was home) Derek was asleep. The bed was in the middle of the loft (Stiles did not claim to understand Derek’s sense of feng shui) and Derek was wrapped in the sheets, sleeping soundly and breathing softly and Stiles should probably wake him up and make fun of him for being the one to sleep in.

But he couldn’t stop looking at Derek. At the triskelion on his back or the content look on his face or his hair that was all rustled and messy. He looked about ten years younger and way more at ease than Stiles had ever seen him. And the more Stiles looked the more beautiful Derek seemed. Of course Stiles knew he was attractive, he wasn’t blind, but beautiful never seemed to be a term he would associate with Derek. Now it was the only word he could think of.

“I slept in,” Derek said, his voice heavy and sleepy as he turned over and sat up. “Sorry.”

“No,” Stiles said quickly. “No, it’s cool. You need your rest. Everybody does.”

“I made a commitment to you though.”

“You can break it every once in a while.”

“No I can’t.”

Stiles wished he could understand Derek Hale. He thought he had, he thought he had understood the grumpy and sarcastic and incompetent Alpha Derek Hale, but that was just one side. This Derek Hale was an entirely different person and the way he made Stiles think (and feel) just didn’t make any sense.

“You want to get breakfast?” Stiles asked because that was really the only thing he could offer.

“Let me get dressed.”

He sat down at the kitchen table, going through yesterday’s newspaper while he heard Derek move around the loft. Drawers were being opened and clothing was being moved around and it took every force in the universe for Stiles not to turn his head just enough to get a peek. He had walked in on the man sleeping though, so it wasn’t like he hadn’t already seen him half-clothed and vulnerable.

“All right,” Derek said, clapping a hand down on Stiles’ shoulder and making him jump. “Ready to go?”

“I was just waiting on you.”

Derek rolled his eyes before they headed out of the loft. They went to a diner just a five minute walk away and a waitress with pin straight blonde hair and eyes that lingered on Derek quickly took their order.

“You should get her number,” Stiles said once she had walked away.

“Whose?”

“The waitress’.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s hot and she’s into you,” Stiles shrugged. “Besides when was the last time you got laid?”

“When was the last time _you_ got laid?” Derek countered.

 _Never_ was the appropriate answer to that question but Stiles just glared at him. The waitress came back with his coffee and Derek’s tea (a tea drinker, just another thing to help solve the mystery that was Derek Hale), making an obvious wink at Derek before brushing her hand across his shoulder.

“Seriously, get her number,” Stiles said as she tended to another booth. “I’m not getting any, Scott’s not getting any, you should get some. Let me live vicariously through you.”

Derek looked slightly insulted by that and he leaned back against the booth, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Um, unless you’re not into chicks,” Stiles added. “Which is cool.”

“I do like women,” Derek said. “But I don’t have a problem with men either.”

“Oh,” Stiles choked out, nodding his head. “That’s, I mean, y-yeah, me too.”

Except he wasn’t attracted to men. Okay, he was, but he had never actually told anyone that or even really admitted it to himself. He never thought that being bi would amount to anything since he felt like he was destined for Lydia.

“Is that really why you think I would get her number though?”

And now Derek was bringing this back to a place he just didn’t know.

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles shrugged. “She likes you and she’ll probably have sex with you. Why not go for it?”

“Because maybe I don’t want just sex,” Derek said. “Maybe I want to get to know her, take her on a few dates, and then have sex with her.”

“With her?” Stiles asked, glancing at the waitress as she loaded food onto a tray. “She’s hot, but she seems kind of… vacant.”

“I’m just trying to make a point, Stiles,” Derek shrugged. “Maybe the reason you haven’t ‘gotten any’ is because you expect sex and not a relationship.”

Stiles had just enough time to process that as an insult when their waitress came back to the table, smiling flirtatiously at Derek before setting their food down in front of them. Derek thanked her (chivalry was yet another thing to add to the Derek Hale Mystery Board) before turning to Stiles.

“You’re so…” Stiles said, trailing off. “Different than how I thought you would be.”

“And is that a bad thing?”

“No.”

And it really, really wasn’t.

**OoOoOoO**

Derek Hale frequented the local famers' market. Derek Hale read classic literature. Derek Hale had a gourmet tea collection. Derek Hale had a sketchbook filled with good sketches. Derek Hale knew how to install a wireless router. Derek Hale was a _Doctor Who_ nerd. Derek Hale was the most fascinating person Stiles had ever met and spending the entire summer with him was the best decision he had ever made.

“Oh my God, this is the best place in the world why have I never gone here before?” Stiles asked through a mouthful of homemade chocolate peanut butter truffles. “Is that kale? That’s healthy, right? Doesn’t Gwyneth Paltrow have a kale chips recipe? That sounds good. I should get kale.”

“Then get kale,” Derek sighed and Stiles knew that he wasn’t exasperated but amused.

They were at the farmers' market (a magical place that Stiles only thought existed in television shows and indie movies) and Derek was buying his weekly produce while Stiles went to every stand to try the free samples. He had bought the truffles though because man, they were fucking awesome.

“Kale it is,” Stiles said, making his way toward the stand and smiling at the attendant (super cute girl with curly dirty blonde hair) before grabbing a bag and stuffing it full of kale.

Derek of course had to intervene, grabbing the bag from him and frowning at the kale before carefully selecting each leaf. Stiles took this opportunity to look at the attendant who was looking from Stiles to Derek before finally resting her eyes on him.

“So, how long have you been in the kale business?” he asked, smiling easily and ignoring Derek’s snort.

“Oh, it’s my dad’s--.”

“Lydia?”

The girl frowned and Derek looked at him but he was too busy looking at Lydia who was with her mom, carrying a basketful of fruit with her strawberry blonde hair piled on top of her head. And she was just, wow. Everything about her had that easy grace she always had and she was wearing a dress that made her eyes look so perfect and green and--.

“Go talk to her,” Derek said, nodding in her direction. “I’ll get your kale.”

“Thanks, man,” Stiles said before making his way to Lydia.

She saw him coming of course and when they locked eyes she looked like she trying to figure out if she should run or just let him talk to her.

“Hey, Lydia,” he greeted, giving her a wave once he got within hearing distance.

“Stiles,” she said, smiling tightly. “How has your summer been?”

“Good,” he nodded. “I’ve been busy.”

That was a lie. Some days he was with Scott and some (okay, most) he was with Derek, but there were always lazy days. He had been busy with running and eating and marathon watching the original series of _Star Trek_.

“That’s great,” she said, looking behind him to where Derek was now in conversation with Kale Girl. “Keeping _very_ busy, I see.”

Her eyes raked over Derek and he felt a wave of jealousy come over him. Even though he didn’t know if he was jealous because Lydia found Derek attractive and not him or just because she was checking him out.

“He’s gorgeous, good for you.”

“What?”

“Stiles, I’ve heard the whole town talking,” she said. “The Sheriff’s kid is dating Derek Hale. Apparently you two have been spending a lot of time together.”

“We’re friends,” Stiles said. “It’s not… It would never be anything more than that.”

“And why’s that?”

Because he was gorgeous and Stiles was just Stiles. Because Derek had enough to worry about and romance was the last thing on the list of priorities. Because no matter how much Stiles wanted, things never worked out for him that way.

“Because you know how I still feel about you, Lydia.”

It sounded like a huge lie even to him and Lydia picked up on it, sighing and shaking her head. She patted a hand on his cheek, cupping it and rubbing her thumb against his skin. Being touched like this from Lydia would have sent his heart into a frenzy and it would have made him feel warm and excited. It was just a touch now, a friendly and comforting one.

“Oh, Stiles,” she sighed. “I hope we have some classes together this year. Have a good summer.”

She pulled away from him, smiling brightly before turning on her heel and heading back toward her mom. Stiles was watching her go when a bag of kale was suddenly dangling in front of his face. He grabbed it, turning his head to look at Derek.

“So, I ruined my chances with Kale Girl?” Stiles asked.

“Not exactly,” Derek said, handing him a piece of paper. “Her name’s Sarah and she wants you to call.”

Stiles took the piece of paper, looking down at the seven digits. It was everything he wanted out of his summer vacation. He wanted a girlfriend and dates and losing his virginity and regretting it later. Sarah could probably offer that too and he’d have the chance to check that off his bucket list.

He pocketed the number. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to call her.”

**OoOoOoO**

The number went into his trashcan as soon as he got home. Going on a date with Sarah would be fun and exciting and new since he had never been on a date before, but it would also be fake. Because he couldn’t go on a date with someone when he was so crazy about someone else.

Stiles collapsed onto his bed, looking up at his ceiling and then outside his window. It was the evening and his dad had just left for a late shift and he had the house to himself. This was a rare opportunity since he was rarely home and when he was his dad was almost always there.

He bit his lip, looking at his laptop that was sitting on his desk before thinking against it. He wasn’t going to jerk off to shitty porn because he never lasted as long as he wanted to. But he was going to jerk off because goddammit a fumble in the shower in the morning wasn’t going to hold him over anymore. He needed more and fuck, he needed _Derek_.

Because Derek was probably a certifiable sex god to both men and women and Stiles really wouldn’t mind being on the opposite end of those strong hands or that gorgeous body.

Sadly his hand was going to be the only thing to entertain him that night. He stripped out of his clothes before lying back down on the bed, sighing happily at how the cool air of his room felt against his skin. They had spent most of the day outside and it was hot and humid and sticky out there. He didn’t have the energy to take a shower so he would just take one in the morning.

Right now it was all about him and the amazing orgasm that he was going to wring out of himself. He reached behind him, grabbing a bottle of lube from behind a picture frame before popping the cap open. Stiles poured some on his palm, slicking it up before wrapping a hand around himself.

The first few strokes were nice and easy, just how he liked them and then he was thinking about how Derek would touch him. It probably wouldn’t be very gentle. Well, it would be gentle but not in the traditional sense. He wouldn’t want to hurt Stiles, but he wouldn’t treat this like he was with someone fragile and dainty.

He tightened his grip, giving himself a few jerky strokes that left him feeling a little breathless. But a hand job from Derek Hale? That guy probably wouldn’t just end it there, he’d probably want to go the extra mile and make Stiles start crying or something (and his dick did not give an excited twitch at the thought of Derek making him crazy enough to actually cry). Stiles stopped his strokes, quickly grabbing the bottle of lube before pouring some onto his other hand.

This had only happened a few times and it had been completely experimental, only one finger and taking it out quickly because he got irrationally embarrassed. But Derek wouldn’t feel embarrassed about fingering him; Derek would probably tease him like crazy. And it wasn’t like Stiles hadn’t been staring at the man’s hands more than usual.

They wouldn’t be rough with calluses because of the miracle of werewolf healing, but they would be warm and firm and strong. Derek had big hands and thick fingers that would probably fill Stiles more than his own skinny digits could ever hope of doing.

He was still a little hesitant as he circled his hole, the hand on his cock having stopped so that it wouldn’t all be too much at once. Stiles pressed in slowly, letting his body adjust to the intrusion.

“Okay, fuck,” he mumbled, biting his bottom lip.

Derek probably wouldn’t take his sweet time. So, he wasn’t going to either. Stiles thrust the finger into him completely; biting his lip, he couldn’t stop the strangled groan that came from him. That was just--okay. Okay. He could do this.

He tilted his head back, his free hand coming up to tease a nipple as the finger inside of him explored a bit and it took all of two seconds for him to find his prostate. That made him thrust his hips up in the air, grabbing his dick with his other hand, keeping his grip tight as he stroked himself.

Stiles was content with just one finger inside of him, but for some reason he felt like Derek would want him to take more. So, he pushed a second inside of himself, not even focusing on the slight burn as he continued to work his cock. He sought out his prostate again, this time milking it continuously as he jacked himself off.

It was too much, too much sensation, and at the same time, oddly not enough. He wasn’t even stopping the moans escaping from him now, nor was he stopping himself from thinking about Derek probably pressing a third finger inside of him. And then Derek fucking him was in his mind and so was Derek panting and kissing him and holding onto Stiles’ hips so hard that he left bruises.

With a swipe of his thumb across his head, he came with a strangled moan, his chest heaving and sweat slicking his skin.

He took the fingers out of himself and just laid there on his bed, starfished and panting. He wanted Derek Hale to fuck him. Okay. All right. That wasn’t exactly a new revelation. Half the town probably wanted Derek to fuck them, but this was just weird. Because before he hadn’t known Derek and now he did know Derek and now he just wanted some sleep.

Because if he went to sleep and just ignored this entire situation then it would all go away.

**OoOoOoO**

“Have you ever been in a relationship before?” Stiles asked, a couple of weeks after his masturbation revelation (working title).

They were in the loft and Stiles was lounging on the couch while Derek sat on the end cushion, typing away on his laptop.

“Kind of,” Derek said.

“Define ‘kind of’.”

“She lied to me and used me and then burned my family alive,” Derek said. “But at the time I thought it was real.”

Stiles felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. Derek said it like it was a knee jerk reaction, like he had just been waiting to say it and he realized it. His face looked startled, like he couldn’t believe he had just shared that bit of information with Stiles of all people. He didn’t look at Stiles, just blankly looking at the screen in front of him and appearing angry. Derek was angry with himself and that was the last thing Stiles wanted.

He sat up, unsure of what to do or say, so he just mentally put the pieces together. Kate had probably seduced Derek, made him think that she was crazy about him. He had been young, probably his first love, and he had let her in, told her secrets that no one else knew. And then, well, then the fire had happened and now Derek was keeping that guilt inside of him.

“Stop,” Derek said.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking,” Derek said and he sounded angry, _looked_ angry. “Stop thinking about it and pitying me. Do you really think I want that? Do you really think I don’t know what I did? What I caused? I don’t need this from you, Stiles; I get enough of it from myself.”

And there was the Derek he had known. The Derek who had pushed him against a wall and threatened to rip his throat out and had treated him like he was nothing but Scott’s little sidekick. And it hurt more than anything because they were friends and Stiles had feelings for Derek that he still didn’t want to think about and _fuck_.

He grabbed Derek’s laptop, placing it on the couch cushion next to him, before climbing into Derek’s lap, wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders.

“Stiles, what are--?”

“Shut up,” Stiles said, burying his face in the crook of Derek’s neck and counting it as a victory when Derek wrapped his arms loosely around him. “You know I would never lie to you, right?”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed.

“Answer the question, Derek.”

“I know,” he said.

“And you know I would never betray your trust, right?”

“I know.”

“You ever been in any other relationships before?”

Derek chuckled at that, warm and fond and everything Stiles wanted to hear from him. He cupped a hand around the back of Stiles’ head, moving him back so that he could look at him.

“No,” he said. “Well, other than the one I’m in right now.”

There was about a half-second of disappointment and shock and confusion as to how Derek was in a relationship when he realized. And that stupid smirk on Derek’s face really wasn’t helping.

He was dating Derek Hale and he probably had been all summer and it had taken him way too long to realize it (or accept it). Derek leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and focusing on Stiles’ mouth.

“Hopefully this one has better end results,” Stiles said, his voice sounded weirdly nervous.

Derek’s mouth just twitched up into a grin before he was leaning forward, kissing Stiles as if he had been waiting to all summer.

And he probably had been.

**OoOoOoO**

Everything from then on was more or less the same. He spent days with Scott and he spent days by himself and he spent days with Derek. Only his days with Derek involved a lot more making out and a lot less finding random things to do around town.

“So,” Stiles said once he managed to pry his mouth away from Derek’s. “There’s this really nice restaurant that just opened and it got a great review in the paper.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Derek asked, mouth moving down Stiles’ neck.

“Yes,” he said. “Definitely. Absolutely. You can pay and everything.”

Derek snorted against his skin, looking up at him with raised eyebrows. “And of course there’s a catch.”

“How is that a catch?” Stiles asked. “You get to spend a night with me and good food and you just have to pay for it since I have no money.”

“I thought you were going to get a job this summer.”

“Yeah and then you distracted me.”

Derek looked pleased with himself and he leaned up, pressing his mouth against Stiles’ forehead. “Can’t say that I regret it.”

“Exactly,” Stiles said. “So, repay me by paying for dinner.”

“Repay you for what?”

“For being the reason I don’t have a job.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

And Stiles couldn’t even process what that did to him and his heart and his stupid feelings because Derek was kissing him again, pressing him even more into the couch. They didn’t have sex or they just didn’t have it _yet_. Stiles was surprisingly fine with it though. He loved spending time with Derek and being able to kiss and be kissed by the older man was definitely a great thing.

Besides, hand jobs weren’t ruled out of the equation and once Derek had even given him a blowjob. And Stiles had tried to reciprocate and it had been the most embarrassing moment of his life when Derek told him to stop so that he could stop laughing long enough to talk Stiles through it.

Even that asshole moment couldn’t make Stiles dislike Derek.

It was a weird kind of like that he had for the older man. With Lydia it was always because she was beautiful and smart but with Derek it was some of that and so much more. Because Derek was beautiful and smart, but he was also sarcastic and interesting and strangely caring. Derek drew him in like no one else ever had and part of it terrified him to no end while the other part just never wanted to let go.

“What kind of restaurant is it?” Derek asked.

“Italian, I think.”

“You don’t even know?”

“It could be French,” Stiles tried. “Definitely European.”

“You’re very informative,” Derek said.

“Oh shut up,” Stiles groaned, tilting his head back as Derek laughed and God, he wanted to hear him laugh forever. He wanted Derek to be happy forever. He wanted more nice things for Derek than he wanted for himself and he had no idea what that meant.

“I would just like to know what kind of food it is so that I know what I’m getting my wallet into.”

“Good food,” Stiles said. “Delicious, fancy, and probably expensive food. With dessert.”

“Dessert?” Derek asked, perking an eyebrow. “You want me to spoil you, don’t you?”

_Oh you have no idea._

“Definitely.”

“Nothing too extravagant for dessert though,” Derek said, flattening a hand over Stiles’ stomach. “I don’t want the pooch coming back.”

Stiles threw a throw pillow at his head.

**OoOoOoO**

Of course the happiness of being in a relationship with Derek Hale had to end eventually. It was early August and school was set to start in a few weeks and Derek finally got a lead about Erica and Boyd. And there was no way Stiles wasn’t going with him.

“You said that they’re hunters,” Stiles said. “They’re not going to hurt a human.”

“Stiles, I’m not telling you again,” Derek argued. “You’re not coming.”

“Yeah, I am,” Stiles said. “What if something happens to you?”

“Peter and Isaac will be there.”

“They’re probably more worried about self-preservation than protecting you from anything.”

“And you’re not?”

Stiles chose to skirt around that question.

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Stiles, I’m an Alpha,” Derek said, taking a step forward and cupping Stiles’ face in his hands. “Hunters aren’t a match for me.”

“You’re not invincible.”

“I know.”

“Can I at least wait in the car?”

“No.”

“Please?”

"No."

“I’ll let you fuck me.”

Derek froze at that, looking at Stiles with an emotion that Stiles didn’t even want to try and compartmentalize.

“I don’t want your first time to be some kind of negotiation.”

“Well, too bad, it’s my first time, not yours.”

“Stiles, no.”

Peter and Isaac had been standing by the door the entire time, Peter looking amused and Isaac looking mortified.

“We really should be going, Derek,” Peter said.

“I know,” Derek said, pressing his mouth briefly against Stiles’. “Stay here. We’ll be back soon.”

He couldn’t even protest because they were leaving, Derek giving him one final look before closing the door behind him. Stiles waited two minutes before leaving the loft. He got into his Jeep just as he saw the Camaro turn onto a street just a ways ahead.

This probably wasn’t the smartest thing he had ever done, but a human among werewolves and hunters seemed like a smart thing. If these hunters had Erica and Boyd then they would probably listen to Stiles more than Derek or the others. He could help and be of use, it would all work out. And then Derek would be so overcome with gratitude that he would finally take Stiles to bed.

Well, Stiles could only hope.

Tailing a car of werewolves wasn’t that easy and the Jeep made it even more difficult since no one else in Beacon Hills (or probably the state of California) had a car like his. He managed to keep his distance but part of him knew that Derek knew he was following them. They turned into the preserve, parking in one of the parking spots before the three of them got out of the car, just as Stiles pulled the brake up on his Jeep.

He got out of the car to see Derek standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Stiles.”

“Too late now, I’m already here.”

“Go home.”

“No.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“I can help,” he said. “I’m not some useless little human that’s only a part of your pack by extension.”

Derek made a face at that and Stiles instantly felt worse. He wasn’t even a part of the pack by his relationship with Derek. He was such an idiot sometimes, why had he even...?

“You are pack, Stiles,” Derek said. “And not by extension, you just _are_.”

“Then why can’t I be here on official pack duty?”

“Because you could get hurt.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Stiles.”

“You know, Derek, angrily saying his name probably isn’t going to change his mind,” Peter commented. “Just let him come with us, he can stand behind Isaac.”

“I don’t mind,” Isaac shrugged. “It’s better he come with us than sneak into the woods later.”

“They make excellent points,” Stiles said.

Derek just groaned, rolling his eyes before pointing to Isaac. “Look after him.”

Isaac nodded, standing next to Stiles as they made their way into the preserve. Scott had been hanging out with Isaac a lot that summer, maybe even more than Stiles had been hanging out with Scott, and they had become good friends. Stiles might have been a little jealous that Scott had found a new friend, but then he thought of his relationship with Derek and shoved it out of his mind. He hadn’t even told Scott about him and Derek, so he really couldn’t say anything about Scott making new friends.

“So, why are we meeting them in the middle of the preserve?” Stiles asked. “At night? Wouldn’t it be better to meet in a crowded place in broad daylight?”

“That’s not how these hunters work,” Derek said. “They don’t really follow a code.”

“Isn’t that a little dangerous?”

“Yes,” Derek said. “Which is why I wanted you to stay home.”

He should have made a comeback or rolled his eyes or done something, but all he could think about was how Derek called the loft home and how it was a part of Stiles’ home too and he really shouldn’t be having these emotions while they were walking into the preserve to meet psycho hunters.

“Okay, point taken,” Stiles said. “I just--I'd never get over it if something happened to you and I wasn’t there.”

“I know,” Derek said. “I just want you safe.”

“You two are nauseating,” Peter said.

Now _that_ was something that Stiles was going to make a comeback to, but he didn’t get the chance because apparently they were meeting ninja hunters who literally appeared out of nowhere. Stiles jumped back slightly and Isaac steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

“What do you want, Hale?”

And that definitely wasn’t a good way to start a discussion.

“I’ve heard that you have information,” Derek said.

“Regarding?”

“Two Betas.”

“Oh,” the hunter said. “Well you heard right.”

“And?”

“Well what’s in it for us?”

“The knowledge that two teenagers are back in safe hands.”

“Two teenage monsters, you mean?”

Derek let out a warning growl at that and Stiles couldn’t help but move forward, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder. He relaxed slightly, but he was still tense and Stiles could tell that his eyes were threateningly red.

“You have a human in your pack,” the hunter said.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

“You’ve brought a human, one of our kind, into your fold, Hale,” he said. “That’s not following the code.”

“It’s not following your idea of a code,” Derek said. “He’s here on his own will.”

Okay this was taking a turn for the worse. The hunters were now looking at him like they wanted to grab him and take him away from the Big Mean Werewolf Pack.

“Do you have any information on the two Betas or not?” Derek asked, getting impatient and moving closer to Stiles to protect him.

“I think you know who has them, Hale.”

“How do I find them?”

“You know that’s not how it works,” the hunter said. “They find you.”

Stiles didn’t get a chance to ask who they were even talking about because the hunter withdrew a crossbow, pointing it at Derek. And like the idiot that he was in high pressure situations, Stiles moved forward just as an arrow was released, making its way into his thigh.

God he could be such an idiot.

**OoOoOoO**

He had a very low threshold for pain so he wasn’t exactly surprised when he woke up in the loft lying on the couch with his head in Derek’s lap and Peter stitching his leg up.

“Ow,” he groaned intelligently, turning his head into Derek’s stomach. “Seriously, _ow_.”

“You are an idiot.”

“Please tell me it was at least laced with wolf’s bane and I actually did you a favor.”

“Just a regular arrow.”

“Oh God, I am an idiot.”

Peter chuckled and Stiles glared at him. Then the man went in for another stitch and _fuck_ that hurt.

“I think Derek about blew a blood vessel,” Peter said. “He was so worried and angry.”

“Mostly angry.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said. “Except not really because if it had been wolf’s bane then I would have been very happy about taking a hit for you.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t,” Derek said. "Besides, there's this thing called Aconite poisoning--."

"Okay, I get it, I'm the stupidest person in Beacon Hills."

“I wish you could trust me to be able to take care of things.”

“Of course I trust you.”

“Can you two wait to have this talk?” Peter asked. “I really don’t want to be the mediator for your couples therapy.”

“Just hurry up,” Derek said.

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes as he continued with his easy pace. Sometimes Stiles would see the needle peeking through his skin more than feel it and okay, he was starting to get queasy. He let out a low moan, turning his head back toward Derek’s stomach. Owner of said stomach just sighed, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“We managed to get the arrow out and disinfect the wound while you were out,” Derek said. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“Thanks for not taking me to a hospital.”

“Of course,” Derek said. “I don’t know how we would have explained that. Your dad would have killed me.”

“His father is probably going to kill you anyway when he finds out you’re sleeping with his underage son,” Peter said, finishing off the stitches.

“Shut up, Peter.”

Another eye roll came from the older Hale before he stood up, patting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Take some ibuprofen and get Derek to take away the pain and you’ll be fine. You gonna bandage his leg, lover boy?”

Apparently it was a rhetorical question because Peter soon left them, making his way up the spiral staircase. Derek maneuvered him so that he was sitting up on the couch, propping up his leg on the coffee table before taking a large bandage from a first aid kit.

“Why does a werewolf have a first aid kit?” Stiles asked.

“Just in case the werewolf’s human gets hurt,” Derek said, applying the bandage to Stiles’ thigh.

“Possessive, aren’t you?”

“Only of you,” Derek said, placing his hand over the wound before the veins of his hand turned black.

Stiles had seen Scott take the pain of a few animals at the vet clinic, so it wasn’t that shocking. He just wasn’t prepared for how numbing it felt. It didn’t make him feel loopy or out of it, just numb, like he had gotten a shot at the dentist and it felt like his lower jaw had disappeared.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, leaning into Derek.

“I love you.”

He felt himself go rigid at that and his heart was probably about to pound out of his chest and out of all the things to say, Derek went with that?

“I love you too,” Stiles said because he didn’t know what else to say.

“No you don’t.”

Okay now he was just mad. He tilted his head to look at Derek who looked so tired and exasperated, but also fond and a little agitated. And Stiles didn’t know how Derek made all of those looks work, but he really did.

“Yes I do,” Stiles said.

“No, Stiles, you don’t,” Derek said, shaking his head.

But he did. Kind of. Maybe. He had been in love with Lydia and his feelings for Derek were even stronger than that, so it had to be love.

“You don’t get to say how I feel.”

“You’re right, I don’t.”

Derek leaned forward then, pressing his mouth against Stiles’ temple. “But I do get to call you out on your bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit,” Stiles protested. “You loving me is bullshit. I’m calling you out on that.”

“How is me loving you bullshit?”

“Because I’m… I’m _Stiles_ ,” he said like it was the answer to everything. “I’m awkward and dorky and I get in the way, obviously, I just got shot by an arrow for no reason.”

The older man let out a sigh, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulling him close and Stiles refused to lean into the touch or give up on this conversation.

“Maybe I love you because you’re awkward and dorky,” Derek said. “I love you because you’re not afraid to challenge me. I love you because you want to interfere and do what’s right. You’re smart and opinionated and beautiful.”

“I’m definitely not the last one.”

“Of course you are.”

And then it all sunk in. Because Derek _was_ in love with him. Derek acted differently in front of him than he did in front of everyone else. He was calm and gentle and romantic in his own way. This was who Derek really was. He was this man who cared more about Stiles than he did himself, who looked at Stiles like he was his moon anchoring him in.

“So how is you loving me not bullshit?” Derek asked, sensing that he had won judging by his stupid smug smile.

Of course Derek would be the only person in the world who was smug when someone wasn’t in love with him.

“Just shut up,” Stiles said. “Fine, I don’t love you. Not right now anyway. But I will.”

“Be sure to tell me,” Derek said. “Don’t leave me in the dark for too long.”

**OoOoOoO**

“Lie back.”

Stiles had always wished that Derek would say those words to him when Stiles was in his bed in a sexy way. Unfortunately for him he was telling him to lie back on his bed (Egyptian cotton sheets and a Tempur-Pedic mattress were a match made in heaven) so that he could change the bandage on his leg.

It had been a little bit over a week since the hunters incident and his wound was healing nicely. Derek still hadn’t told him anything about Boyd and Erica and who had them, no matter how much Stiles pressed. It wasn’t that Derek didn’t trust him; it was just that he didn’t trust Stiles to use the information to not get himself hurt.

Derek changed the bandage quickly as Stiles lounged on the bed, trying not to think about how easy it would be to just fall asleep. Or how it was nighttime and Isaac was nowhere to be found and Derek was pressing kisses up his thigh.

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking down at Derek whose mouth was working up his thigh and to his boxer clad crotch.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Derek asked, mouthing him through his boxers.

“Oh God, is it blowjob time?” Stiles asked as Derek crooked his fingers on the elastic of Stiles’ underwear and tugged. “Because I can totally get behind that.”

“I was thinking that I would fuck you,” Derek said, conversationally. “But if you just want a blowjob, then I can do that too.”

His brain short-circuited. Or something. It did some kind of thing where all he could do was let his mouth hang open and his head nod up and down. Derek smiled (that slow and teasing and wonderful smile) before slipping Stiles’ boxers off. He then took his own shirt off before standing up and stepping out of his jeans and underwear. Stiles contributed by coming back just in time to take his shirt off and toss it somewhere.

“Sex time,” Stiles said as Derek settled on top of him. “Time for sex. We’re gonna have sex. You’re punching my V-Card for this one time only deal.”

“Stiles.”

“Yes?”

“Hush.”

And it wasn’t even a sarcastic, snarky “hush”, but this weird low, strangely seductive “hush” that left Stiles shifting on the bed before placing his hands on Derek’s shoulders. Derek smiled and leaned down, kissing him so he had no choice but to hush.

Kissing was easy, kissing he could do. Sure he was a complete novice before Derek came along, but now Stiles liked to think of himself as an expert when it came to kissing Derek Hale. He knew what the older man liked just as Derek knew what Stiles liked.

It was constant and unchanging and Stiles kind of wanted it to stop because Derek was going on with it for a while. His hands were stroking Stiles’ sides and pressing into his skin. Everything was tender and unhurried, completely different from how Stiles expected his first time going. He had expected a girl his age and hurried kisses before just going straight to the main thing.

But now Derek was kissing down his throat and across his chest and keeping his hands on his hips, using supernatural strength so that Stiles was pinned there. It was…nice. It was everything he thought he would have years from now when he had been in the same relationship for five years.

Derek pressed his tongue against his stomach, lapping at the skin before sinking his teeth into it. Stiles let out a tiny moan, his hips trying and failing to press up to Derek’s mouth.

“You’re thinking too much,” Derek said.

And yeah, he was right. So, Stiles relaxed into the mattress, gripping the pillow that was under his head and trying to just focus on Derek and his mouth. Eventually he reached Stiles’ cock, almost completely hard and definitely ready, but all he got was a press of lips against the crown before Derek moved further down. It wasn’t until his legs were being spread even more that Stiles realized what he was doing.

Of course the tongue lapping against his hole helped.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Stiles groaned, feeling himself shake as he gripped the pillow tighter.

He never thought that Derek would ever do something like this for him. It never felt like a possibility before but the more he thought, the more it made sense. Scent was a big thing for werewolves, and well, it’s not like Stiles’ scent got any stronger than where Derek was currently burying his face.

“Derek, you really don’t have to-- _mnh_.”

“I want to,” Derek said like that just solved everything before he gripped Stiles’ hips tighter and teased his hole with the tip of his tongue.

Stiles leaned his head back against the pillow, feeling like the air had been knocked out of him. Derek’s tongue was a completely different feeling from his fingers and he felt almost out of breath. Everything was warm and wet and curling around him and it kind of _hurt_ in a weird way. He wasn’t used to this much sensation, to something feeling this good, to someone wanting him to feel this good. Derek was treating him like he deserved to be pleasured above anyone else and he really just didn’t know what to do with that.

“You okay?” Derek asked, taking a two second break before going back in, this time thrusting the point of his tongue shallowly into Stiles.

“Ye-Yeah,” he managed, his chest heaving and his voice hitching.

“Good,” Derek said, giving his hole a final, open mouthed kiss, before heading to the nightstand.

He took out a bottle of lube, opening the cap before pouring some onto his fingers. Stiles watched him, still more than a little breathless, before Derek pushed a finger into him. And then promptly went back down to start rimming him again. Stiles found it hard to not make noises after that. He did all of the cliché gasping and moaning, but there were some embarrassing whimpers and keens in there as well. Derek was so attentive though, knowing when to back off with his tongue and when to add another finger or add pressure to his prostate.

Before long Stiles was open and wet with lube and saliva and he was sweating and panting (not like a dog, definitely not like a dog). Derek was pumping three fingers in and out of him with ease (and Stiles had been right, Derek’s fingers were thick and perfect and made him feel ridiculously full) before he wiped his mouth off. Stiles shut his eyes when he did that, not wanting his first time to be plagued with images of Derek wiping spit and lube from his mouth because he had been eating Stiles out.

“Ready?” Derek asked, his fingers crooking just right inside of Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, opening his eyes just in time for Derek to turn them over.

Derek was leaning against the headboard, hands on Stiles’ hips as he positioned him on top of Derek’s dick. They had talked before about condoms, it had been a long and extensive talk with arguments from both sides and they had agreed on not using one. Stiles was clean and Derek was a werewolf, completely impervious to any kind of disease. Derek lubed up his cock and Stiles kept his hands on Derek’s shoulders, forehead pressed against Derek’s.

They met eyes for a second and Derek grinned before leaning forward, kissing just underneath Stiles’ chin. He continued to kiss along his neck and jaw, probably trying to distract Stiles from his dick breaching him. It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t know how big Derek was. He had seen it and touched it and possibly written one or two terrible poems about it. It was dark and thick with foreskin that Stiles was just strangely fascinated with.

And now it was pressing into him and stretching him open. His mouth fell open again and he let out a low moan, part from the burn and part from how nicely it filled him. He was never going back to his fingers after this; he didn’t know how he possibly could.

“Good?” Derek panted, his hands still tight on Stiles’ hips.

“Very,” Stiles groaned out, his eyes fluttering open to look at Derek.

They just smiled at each other when Derek was completely inside of him and Stiles gripped tighter onto him, panting and so fucking stupidly _happy_. Derek pressed kisses into his hair and stroked his sides. Stiles didn’t get how tough and grumpy Derek Hale could be such a gentle lover (and he hated that word, but he couldn’t think of anything better to describe Derek in that moment). But he couldn’t bring himself to care or think further because Derek thrust up into him and okay, this was happening.

At first they were just small thrusts up into him, pressing against him and filling him up in spectacular ways. His dick was between them, rubbing against his stomach and Derek’s abs with every rock upward. And then it hit Stiles, what Derek was doing. He was rocking into him, making this as slow as possible. Every tiny thrust sent another moan out of Stiles and a little spark to his cock. Every kiss Derek gave his neck or forehead or any skin he could reach made him warm up even more. Every brush of Derek’s stubble against him made his nerves flare up attentively.

This was more than he ever thought he would have during his first time. This was careful and practiced and so loving that Stiles didn’t know if he even wanted it.

“Derek,” he managed to gasp out. “Just...God, you have to touch me or something. _Please_ , this is--I don’t--."

“Shh,” Derek hushed, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ lower back before thrusting up into him sharply. “I’ve got you.”

Stiles would deny to his dying day that he whined at that. It was a manly noise, not a--oh who was he kidding? It was a whine and Derek was making him into absolute mush with every touch.

“No, but you have to hurry this _up_ ,” Stiles said, breath hitching when Derek snapped his hips up into him.

“Why?” Derek asked, sounding pretty breathless himself. “I want this to last.”

And God, Stiles wanted that too. He wanted this forever, but he didn’t know if he could handle this for much longer. His thighs were shaking and he felt like he was going to start crying when Derek dragged his cock alongside Stiles’ prostate.

“Let me take care of you.”

That was it. That was all it took for Stiles to just let go. So, he did. He buried his face into Derek’s shoulder, realizing that he was damp with sweat and that his eyes were starting to water as Derek continued to rock into him. It was slow and the sweetest torture in the world, but eventually his cock rubbing between them and being so full of Derek sent Stiles over the edge.

He hiccupped when he came and it was more embarrassing than anything else he could have possibly imagined. Stiles bit into his bottom lip, trying to stop the hiccups as his orgasm stretched through him instead of just coming out in one bright burst.

Derek still kept thrusting into him afterward, this time with purpose. Stiles would have complained if he had the energy to, but it was over soon and he felt Derek’s warm release filling him up even more.

After that it was a little hazy, but he was lying on his back, panting and looking up at Derek who brushed a sweaty piece of Stiles’ hair from his forehead. He ran his hand through his hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“I love you,” Derek said.

“I know.”

Derek smiled, before holding up a finger as he left the bed and headed toward the bathroom. As Derek got a washcloth to clean them up with, Stiles laid in bed, thinking over what had just happened.

He had expected to regret his first time, for it to be awkward and more bad than good, but overall a learning experience. He couldn’t regret that though and it had all been good.

Even though he wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened. Because that had felt like making love, not sex.

**OoOoOoO**

School started in a week and Boyd and Erica were still missing and Scott was still in the dark and Derek was still numbing his brain with endless sex and then making it come back to life with quick banter and good conversation.

The sex only got better. Once Derek snuck into Stiles’ room and had fucked him with his dad right down the hall, whispering how Stiles had to be quiet with every thrust. He had pressed Stiles up against the door one time too and it was a great display of supernatural strength because Derek barely had to touch him to keep him up. They had gotten into an argument over something stupid (okay it was a _Doctor Who_ -related argument, so it wasn’t stupid) and Derek had rimmed him until he had cried and begged for Derek to fuck him. He didn’t beg for forgiveness though because Derek was totally wrong about the Daleks being cooler than the Cybermen.

And every single time after they had both come and gotten down from their high, Derek would kiss him and tell him that he loved him and Stiles would always want to say it back before debating it in his head over and over again to see if he actually meant it.

Everything was good though and with a week until school he couldn’t even think about things going wrong until they did.

“I can't do this anymore, Stiles.”

That really just didn’t make any sense.

Because they were so good together and Derek loved him and Stiles was almost positive that he loved him back.

“What?”

“I can’t be with you,” Derek said, his voice cold like Stiles hadn’t heard it in months. “You’re too young. You’re starting school again. You’re going to have to tell your dad about us.”

“I think my dad already knows,” Stiles said because that was the only thing he could even think to say.

“All the more reason for us to stop this.”

“Why though?” Stiles asked. “It’s not like you cared that I was illegal when you fucked me.”

“I’ve had a change of mind.”

“‘Change of mind’?” Stiles repeated. “Did someone say something to you?”

“No.”

“Then why are you--Derek, I lo--”

“Just go home, Stiles.”

So he did. And as soon as he parked his Jeep in the driveway he started to regret not fighting. He started to regret not getting answers. He started to regret not telling Derek how much he loved him. But all he did do was cry like a big baby and get out his phone, texting Scott to meet him for an emergency Halo marathon.

Scott didn’t ask questions when he saw Stiles answer the door with puffy eyes and a sad smile. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and they just stood in the entranceway of his house, Stiles sniffling and Scott saying that everything was going to be fine. Scott ordered a pizza and allowed Stiles to angrily do headshots over and over again as they played.

His dad came home eventually, nodding at Scott and placing a hand on Stiles’ back in what had to be comfort. It was nice and if Stiles just didn’t think too much it almost felt like it was just another summer day when he was hanging out with Scott and not Derek.

The week passed by quickly and Stiles didn’t even question it when Scott asked him if he wanted to come along with him when he got his tattoo. He didn’t think about Derek once until they were standing in the middle of the road with Allison and Lydia after a deer had run into Lydia’s car.

“You look different,” Lydia said as Scott and Allison gave their statements to the police.

“The hair,” Stiles said on reflex.

“No,” she said. “You look like you’re in love.”

He didn’t say anything after that.

It wasn’t until he was in the Hale house, trying to act like nothing had happened between him and Derek when he felt like he was going to just break in two. Derek kept looking at him and he kept looking at Derek and when Scott had passed out from the tattoo, they hadn’t even said anything. They just stood next to each other, arms crossed, and guards up as they waited for Scott to wake.

An Alpha Pack was what Derek revealed to them next and it all made so much sense that he just wanted to hit Derek. He wanted to cause that idiot bodily harm, but Scott needed a ride back to the hospital to get his bike and Stiles needed to cool down before he did anything drastic.

They were at the hospital parking lot when Stiles finally addressed it to Scott.

“So you know,” he sighed.

“Dude, I’ve _known_ ,” Scott said. “You’ve smelled like him all summer, not to mention how you two have been skipping around town together for months.”

“We don’t skip.”

“You get my point,” Scott said. “Just talk to him. Don’t let him trying to protect you ruin what you have. Use your words, Stiles; I know you’re good at it.”

“When did you get so smart?”

“I’ve been reading a lot of books this summer,” Scott said. “And my mom told me that you should just say your feelings.”

“That Melissa McCall is a smart woman.”

“That she is.”

Stiles still doubted it though and Scott could probably smell it or something because he clamped a hand onto Stiles’ shoulder.

“He loves you, I can smell it.”

“You can smell love?”

“Yeah,” Scott said. “And it’s everywhere between you two. With me and Allison it was there and it smelled… pure. With Jackson and Lydia it smelled right. And with you two it smells _real_.”

He stayed in the hospital parking lot five minutes after Scott left before cursing and driving toward the loft. Stiles didn’t exactly have a game plan for what he was going to say when he got there, but just following his heart seemed like a cheesy and okay plan.

Except when Derek opened the door, looking exasperated and not ready to talk to him, he just didn’t know what to do.

So he kissed him. Because Stiles was pretty good at that.

Derek wrapped his arms around his back, practically dragging him into the loft before closing the door and pressing Stiles up against it. Their tongues were sliding against each other’s and hands were slipping under shirts and Stiles had missed him so much it physically _hurt_.

And then he’d have to miss him even more because Derek was pushing him away.

“Stiles.”

“Don’t break up with me because of an Alpha Pack and then make it seem like you’re breaking up with me because of my age.”

“If they know what you are to me--.”

“Derek, they’re already here,” Stiles said. “They already know. You ‘breaking up’ with me isn’t going to stop them from trying to use me against you. So can we at least be together when they decide to do that? Because I think it’s too late for us to pretend like we’re nothing to each other.”

Derek just sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking so open and broken that it killed Stiles.

“I love you,” Stiles said.

The older man looked up at him and he looked upset. Weirdly and strangely upset.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Stiles, what you felt for Lydia and what you feel for me isn’t love,” he said. “It’s infatuation.”

“With Lydia, yeah,” Stiles nodded. “But not with you. I love you. I love that you’re stubborn and a realist and you’re so bizarrely kind and gentle with me. I love your faults because they make you you and I don’t want to fix them, I just want to make them better. I love that you’re a sarcastic self-deprecating asshole who wants to take care of me more than anyone. Love isn’t about just liking how someone looks or how they act or wanting to have sex with them. Love is acceptance. You taught me that.”

And then Derek just looked like he had been torn open.

Stiles stepped forward, placing his hands on Derek’s shoulders before lightly pressing their noses together. “You told me not to keep you in the dark.”

He wasn’t sure when it happened but he was falling onto the bed soon after, Derek taking off his clothes and kissing every single inch of skin he could find. And Stiles was breathless and maybe laughing a little as Derek pulled his pants down.

“Fuck, Derek, you better get inside of me because my fingers just haven’t been the same.”

Derek growled at that, placing a kiss on his thigh, tongue tracing the scar there.

“So, an Alpha Pack, huh?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, moving up to press their foreheads together. “Think we can handle it?”

“No,” Stiles said bluntly.

And then they broke into smiles and laughs and Stiles didn’t want to think about it anymore. Because tomorrow things were probably going to come crashing down around them completely, so he really just wanted to focus on the last night they had to make things right.

**Author's Note:**

> What new love interests for season three? What on earth are you talking about? Clearly this fic is canon and the rest of the season they're together. (I'm kidding. Except kind of not really.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! I've been reading a lot of fics lately where Stiles is the one taking care of Derek and I prefer it the other way, so I decided to write this. And summer romance fics are always fun. :))


End file.
